


as soft as midnight whispers

by thispieceofmind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pining, birthday fic holla, do all of my fics involve harry pining help me, he's only friends with girls and niall, there's an intense groupmessage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispieceofmind/pseuds/thispieceofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. louis only likes christmas on christmas, and harry wants his birthday to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as soft as midnight whispers

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was the quickest i've ever written anything??? i started yesterday!! but it's fluffy, and harry's so fond and besotted! i hope you like it! merry christmas to everyone!!!

**as soft as midnight whispers**

_Friday_

“You guys think I’m approachable, right?”

Ellie rolls her eyes and sighs. “We wouldn’t exactly be here if we didn’t think so.”

Rosie narrows her eyes at Ellie but places a comforting hand on Harry’s hip. “Of course you’re approachable, babe.”

“At least Rosie’s good to me,” Harry sighs. He sprawls out a little wider on the bed and plays with Rosie’s fingers that are resting on his hip. He shifts his weight so he’s sitting up. “Maybe it’s not so much that I need to be approachable, ‘cause like, Louis already talks to me, right?”

Ellie huffs. “Him again?” 

“Hush, you,” Rosie says, smoothing Harry’s hair consolingly. “It’s true though, H. Louis talks to you every day, so I guess it’s trying to get his view of you to change?”

Harry sighs again. “I’m hopeless.” 

“You’re not hopeless, Harry, god,” Evangeline groans. “You’re rather melodramatic tonight, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry sighs. “I was just thinking because he’s coming over tonight to hang out with Gemma, and that means I’m bound to talk to him, right?”

Eve looks up from the piece of paper that she’s doodling on. She turns on Harry’s desk chair to look at him properly. “Harry, I feel like whenever we’re out of school you forget that Louis is also your friend. Like, you hang out on your own sometimes, you have yearbook with him every Tuesday... I mean, I get that you’re pretty hopelessly in love with him but he’s one of your closest friends.”

Ellie just snorts as Rosie mutters, “Well, she has a point.”

“How come you guys are allowed to obsess over cute boys?” Harry whines, tracing a pattern on the back of Rosie’s hand. 

Naturally, a face appears in the crack of Harry’s open door, and of course, that face belongs to Louis. He raps a knock against the door before coming in and leaning against the wall. “What about cute boys?”

Harry sits up, kind of flustered because Louis was the cute boy he was referring to, and he looks to his girls for some sort of emergency aid. 

Eve sighs. “While I appreciate all beauty and know when men are beautiful, can we talk about cute girls instead? Why is my best friend gay?”

“Eva, darling,” Ellie starts, “why talk about cute girls when you can look at one?” She sprawls out on the bed and her limbs land all over Harry and Rosie. Harry pokes her. 

Evangeline scowls, and Harry sniffs. He says,“I’m still gonna go with the cute boy factor here.”

Louis laughs. “I have to agree.”

Ellie bangs her head against the wall. “I’m surrounded by gays.”

“At least you have me,” Rosie declares. 

Ellie pats her head in praise and whispers something into her ear. All Harry hears is “thank god” and “straight”. 

Louis looks around the room for a minute but smiles at Harry. (Harry takes a deep breath.) “Anyway, H, I just wanted to pop in and say hello. Also, Gems and I are ordering Chinese, d’you guys want anything?”

“Ellie and I ate before we came,” Rosie says softly. “But thank you, Louis!”

Evangeline scowls. “I’m condemned to a life without Chinese because they cook everything in fucking _peanut_ oil, and I’m really allergic to peanuts.”

Ellie chuckles as she whispers, “She’s a little bitter.”

Evangeline scowls harder. 

“And you, babe?” Louis asks. Harry squeezes Rosie’s fingers nonchalantly. 

“Well, Lou, I’ll probably come down to look at the menu in a bit; God knows that Gemma is gonna make me call in.”

Louis smiles at him again. “Soon though, okay? I’m starving.”

Harry nods, and Louis parts, closing the door gently behind him. Immediately Harry heaves out a big sigh and curls into Rosie’s side. “I’m done.”

“He’s hot,” Eve says, “I don’t blame you for wanting him.”

“You’re really unclear with your sexuality,” Ellie tells her. "Are you sure you're gay?" Evangeline rolls her eyes. 

“Did you not hear what I said before? I can appreciate beauty in everyone, and that is one beautiful man.”

“This is my problem,” Harry whines. 

“Just go order your damn Chinese,” Ellie says. 

* * * 

Louis is sitting at his kitchen counter with his eyes trained down at the Chinese menu. Harry approaches him and presses up to his back, because he’s daring as hell. “Hey, H,” Louis murmurs. His voice is soft, and he sounds a little tired. Harry peers at the menu in front of them. “What do you think you’re gonna get?”

Louis yawns, and Harry follows not seconds later. “Probably just some lo mien. I’m not really that hungry. Someone brought cookies into Chem today, and yet I still ate practically a full meal when I got home.”

“I was thinking lo mien too. Wanna go halfsies?”

“Chicken?” Harry asks, grin already spreading onto his face.

“You’re my favorite,” Louis tells him. 

Harry doesn’t shut up about it all night. He isn’t sure why the girls hang out with him anyway. 

* * * 

_Monday_

School on Monday is rough, primarily because he has a test in Chem, but also due to the fact that he did nothing the entire weekend. Going back to focusing during the middle of December isn’t easy. He roughs it through the day and probably gets a generous B- on his test, but it’s Monday so he has culinary club. 

It’s not that he _regrets_ it, not really, but when Harry was a freshman, he was really, really eager. Gemma was always telling him how hard it would be to get into college if he didn’t have a good resumé, so when they had a club fair the second week of school, he went ahead and joined three. He stuck with all of them, and by sophomore year he felt obligated to them. And besides, culinary club was where he met Rosie. 

It’s pretty lax, really. They’re only a group of ten or so, and they really just look up recipes to give to the school newspaper, cook, and eat. This year his teacher’s really big on health food, and thanks to her, Harry is obsessed with quinoa, kale, and açai berries. Today, though, they’re making cupcakes because it’s Mrs. Clay’s daughter’s birthday tomorrow. Killing two birds with one stone. 

It makes his afternoon good. 

But what makes his afternoon _better_ is when he runs into Louis on the way out of school. He probably has flour in his hair, but what can a guy do. 

“H!” It’s Louis who shouts at him first, jogging down the steps out of the school and into Harry’s side. He bumps their shoulders and picks at a piece of Harry’s hair. “Culinary?”

Harry laughs and grins because he knows. “Yep. Cupcakes for Clay’s kid. She’s turning nine tomorrow.”

“What a milestone in life; the big 0-9.” 

Harry shoves him a bit. “Hey, think about when you turned nine. I’m sure it was the best day of your life, at the time.”

“Babe, every birthday I have is extravagant. It’s not easy to outshine Christmas,” Louis says. 

“I’m sure you succeed every time. What are you doing this year?” Harry asks. 

“Not certain,” Louis responds. They’ve reached his car. “Let me take you home?”

“You sure?” Harry asks. Louis lives on the other side of town. 

“‘Course. You say this every time. Just hop in and play some good music off your phone, I can’t handle all of the Christmas shit just yet. I still have another week to prepare myself.”

“Oh, get in the spirit, Tommo.”

He climbs in the car, and he blasts “Mr. Brightside” for the short ride home. When they pull into Harry’s driveway, Harry asks, “You wanna come in for a bit? I’ve got cocoa.” He toys with the ends of his knit scarf. 

“Mmh you tempt me, Styles, but I have a ridiculous amount of Pre-Calc to do, and if I stay here not only will I be distracted, everything I just learned from tutoring will melt from my brain.”

Harry chuckles a little as he grabs his bag from the floor of the car. “S’all right. Good luck with your homework.”

He makes to leave, turning in the seat and pulling at the door. “Hey,” Louis breathes. Harry turns his head, and a light kiss is brushed against his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Yearbook.”

“Like always. Good night, Lou. Thanks for the ride.”

The short walk inside is definitely not what flushes his cheeks pink. 

He texts into his group chat with the girls and Niall (because Niall’s a dirty little bitch who secretly loves the drama). 

Harry: guess who just kissed me on the cheek 

Harry: correct louis

Rosie sends him the blushing emoji, Eva says nothing. 

Niall: hyfr bro!!! fuckin geddit christmas/birthday soon he needs a lay

Ellie: doesn’t he kiss u on the cheek every time he drives u home

Harry: be happy for me ellie why dont you

Niall: i’m happy for u bro ! maybe next time get him to kiss u on ur mouth or ur dick or smth

Niall gives the best advice. 

Harry spends the rest of the evening looking up cake recipes and wondering what flavor Louis likes best. Cakes are important for birthdays. 

* * * 

_Tuesday_

Tuesday is easier than Monday. He doesn’t have any tests, Niall laughs with him for all of lunch, and after school is Yearbook where he and Louis get to press up close to each other and riffle through the photos the school photographer has taken so far.  

Yearbook was where Harry properly met Louis. Harry knew who he was, sure; Gemma had been friends with him since the 8th grade, but he’d never really had a proper conversation with him before the Club Fair. He was sitting behind the booth with a cheery smile and a loud, booming voice telling everyone to “Join Yearbook! It’ll look good on your resumé, and it’s fun!” Harry didn’t question why he and Gemma were friends. When he signed up, Louis leaned really close to him and said, “Harry Styles! You’re a good kid. I hope you know that by doing this, you’re making me look better.”

From there on out, Harry’s life simultaneously spiraled upward in a haze of friendship but  downward in the doom of having a crush. 

They usually sit on Mr. K’s desk and hold the iPad between the two of them and giggle at bad photos, but sometimes they’ll do something productive like write about the football team or the basketball team. Mostly it’s making fun of terrible candids of the kids in their grade. 

Today though, their meeting is a surprise “party” (as far as parties go while being at school) for the Christmas holidays. Mr. K brings in cupcakes and blasts Christmas music from one of the computers, and when Harry walks into the classroom with his bag over his shoulder, his eyes are immediately dragged to Louis, who’s breaking off the bottom part of a cupcake and squishing it on top to make a sandwich of sorts. He bites into it with sharp teeth and pulls back with frosting on his upper lip. Harry wants to kiss him – on his birthday and on Christmas and when the clock strikes midnight on New Year’s. 

Instead he walks over to him and sits to his right, placing a gentle hand on his knee and wiping the icing off with his free thumb. He wipes it on Louis’ arm because he doesn’t think it’d be too appropriate to lick it off. “How does this Christmas music make you _feel?_ ” Harry asks in a low voice, being extremely obnoxious intentionally. 

“Enlightened,” Louis bites. He shoves the rest of his green and red cupcake into his mouth. After he swallows he says, “Don’t get me wrong, H. I love Christmas, but sometimes the music gets to my head.”

“I think that goes for everyone,” Harry mutters. He goes for sly, “Have you thought any more about your birthday plans?”

“A little,” Louis sighs. “It’s just hard, y’know? I’m supposed to spend Christmas Eve with my family, so I’m thinking maybe a party on Saturday? But I’m not even sure where because my sisters would be home, and I don’t like to keep them up.” 

“That’s sweet of you,” Harry says. “Well if something happens or changes, you let me know, okay?”

“Will do,” Louis murmurs. 

Louis drives him home, and they listen to Death Cab on the way back because he can tell by the way Louis’ eyes flutter while they talk quietly at Yearbook and rest shut at a red light that he’s tired. 

When they pull into Harry’s driveway, Harry leans across the gearshift to give Louis a hug. “I’d invite you in for tea and cuddles, but–”

“Lottie,” Louis finishes for him. She has piano every Tuesday afternoon. “Thank you though, Harry. You’re too good to me.”

“You just deserve the best.” Harry winks; he hates himself. He can practically feel the way Louis rolls his eyes as much as he can feel Louis' breath down his neck. “You get some rest, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Louis breathes heavily, and he leans back from the hug to peck Harry on the cheek and push some of his hair away from his eyes. “See you tomorrow, babe.”

“Sleep!” Harry reminds as he tugs his lapels up around his neck for the short walk into his house. 

Harry: I think i’m in love send help

Niall: my friend josh is n emt maybe he can help???

Ellie: is this news dude just ask politely to suck his dick it might work out

Eva: ur such a loser what did he do this time

Harry: he kissed me on the cheek again

Harry: and like

Harry: he calls me babe a lot!!!

Harry: he’s so pretty im done

Rosie: you’re such a smitten kitten it’s cute

Harry: send help 

* * * 

_Wednesday_

Wednesday is pretty much the wind down of the week. It’s making it over the hump before break starts, and, naturally, it’s also the day when teachers like to give their final blow assessments. He takes two tests and a quiz, and even lunch is emotionally exhausting because of the noise level. He sleeps during study hall. Rosie pets his hair absently from the desk over, and by the time of his final class of the day, he’s not sure if he should be relieved because they’re finally halfway through the week or extremely dissatisfied that they’re only halfway through the week. 

He decides to just settle on being okay with it, and when he’s at his locker his phone buzzes in his pocket. 

Louis: u have anything after school today?

Harry: no wed’s a day off!! thank god. i’m beat

Louis: let me take you home? i’m in my car, saw your hat that you left yesterday and thought of you

Harry was wondering where his beanie went. 

Harry: ur the best!! be out in 2

He does a quick exchange of books in his locker before scuttling out to Louis’ car. The engine is already running when he gets there, and the warmth that floods him when he sits down is similar to the one that he gets when Louis looks at him. Straight away, Louis plops his beanie onto his head and knocks his knuckles gently against Harry’s cheek. 

“Don’t leave your shit in my car, you filthy mongrel.” 

Harry laughs and adjusts the hat on his head. “Sorry.”

Louis shakes his head in disappointment. “Watch yourself, H. Next time I’ll really punch yah.” He flicks Harry’s bicep. “Put on something upbeat, would you?”

Harry decides on his L No. 1 playlist. (The L is for Louis. No. 1 is the upbeat version. He also has a No. 2 – downbeat – and No. 3 – transition.) (Nobody has to know about these.) They drive home to a bunch of happy love songs, and Harry can’t stop looking at Louis’ fingers drumming on the wheel and the little twitch of his lip at the start of a good song and the way his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. Harry can’t stop looking at Louis. 

At Harry’s house, Louis asks, “You busy today, kiddo?”

“No,” Harry says. “All my teachers decided to give us a break because of the massive amount of tests we took today. Can you come in?”

“As long as we can watch Home Alone in your room and drink tea and cuddle, like you said yesterday.”

Harry probably gets a little dazed for a minute. “Sounds perfect.”

Louis kisses him on the cheek anyway. 

Harry: guys we’re in my room

Harry: guys we’re cuddled up in my room drinking tea what’s happening to my life why is this platonic

Harry: Niall do u do this with ur friends

Niall: only u

Niall: get in

Rosie: kiss his cheeks!!! you guys are cute

Ellie: make out w him already i’m so done with this bullshit

Eva: ^^^ 

Harry: he’s so warm

Harry: ok i dont want him to look at my texts he’s so lovely bye

“Am I boring you?” Louis asks, looking down at Harry’s phone once it’s blessedly locked. “Or are the acting skills of  Macaulay Culkin in the 90s boring you?”

Harry laughs and leans into the arm that’s wrapped around his shoulder. “No.” Harry’s warm all over – like the car and Louis’ eyes on him. “Ellie just asked about the Chem test, her class is a little behind so they’re taking it tomorrow.” 

Her class really is taking the test tomorrow, but Harry swooning over Louis isn’t exactly the same thing as that. 

“Oh, all right. Was it hard?”

“Not really,” Harry mutters. “Would’ve been easier if I’d studied, but we’ll see. I can’t really give a shit; it’s almost Christmas.”

“That’s the spirit,” Louis cheers, and he ruffles Harry’s hair. 

There’s a knock on the door in a moment of silence. 

“Come in!” Harry says. 

Gemma walks into the room and gives them a once over. She tries to hide her smirk, Harry can see it. He hasn’t exactly told her directly that he’s in love with her best friend, but she’s his sister, of course she knows. 

“Gems!” they exclaim at the same time. 

“Hi, Lou. I didn’t know you were here.” If she doesn’t have a smirk on her face there’s certainly something hidden in her voice. 

“Oh yeah,” Louis starts, his fingers drumming on Harry’s thigh. Harry needs to bite his lip. “I drove Harry home, and we decided to watch a movie. Wanna join?”

Gemma looks at them again, and Harry struggles to keep his face calm rather than screaming, “ _Get the fuck out!”_ She crosses her arms. “I’m all right, actually. I have a project that we got assigned for Physics. Never take AP, Harry. Never.”

Louis scoffs at the leveling, and Harry wonders what happened to the Gemma that was always pressuring him about his resumé. Long lost in AP Physics, probably. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Gem!” Louis calls. Gemma just turns around and walks away. “She’s an odd one. Who would pass up Home Alone for Physics?”

Harry just shrugs, and leans further into Louis’ touch. He’s so warm. “Weird crazy sister.”

“I can feel your tiredness, love,” Louis murmurs. He smooths back Harry’s hair and runs his fingers along his scalp. If Harry thought he was going to stay awake, he’s definitely a goner now. “You can have a nap, if you’d like.”

“But I wanna hang out with you,” Harry protests weakly. His eyelids are drooping. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up. Just sleep, okay?” 

Harry lets his eyes flutter shut, and then Louis is playing with his hair again; he falls asleep in what feels like seconds. 

He wakes up in what feels like seconds, too. His eyes open to dimmer lighting from winter’s quickly setting sun and to a warmth on his forehead. His heart rattles in his chest and his stomach twists in knots when he realizes that it’s Louis kissing him. He breathes deep through his nose, and that’s what makes Louis pull back. Harry regrets it immediately. He doesn’t want to know what embarrassing shade of red he is. 

“Morning, sleepy,” Louis whispers. “You rest all right?” 

Louis is still next to him, and his arm is still wrapped tight around Harry’s shoulder. Harry makes a muffled noise of confirmation, but he noses into Louis’ shoulder and asks, “What time s’it?” 

“About 5,” Louis responds. He presses his lips to Harry’s forehead again. “I wanted to wake you because I have to go in twenty minutes. Didn’t know how to do it though.” He laughs lightly, and he sounds tired, too, but in a sunshine honey way – slow and easy and warm. 

“That worked fine,” Harry says, chuckling awkwardly. He sees that his laptop that was playing the movie is shut, and both of their mugs are on his nightside table. “Can’t believe I fell asleep on you.”

“I told you you could, it’s okay.”

“You’re the best,” Harry says, yawning. “So what are you gonna do for your birthday?”  
Louis heaves a sigh and rubs his fingers along Harry’s bicep. “It’s really starting to look like nothing.” 

“That sucks, Lou,” Harry sighs. In his head, he’s secretly plotting. Harry’s a goddamn genius. “What do you want as a gift?”

“Nothing! I don’t need any gifts,” Louis says. 

“You’re a dirty little liar, Tommo,” Harry argues, narrowing his eyes. “I’ll get it out of you, I swear.”

“Good luck, kid.”

“I take it back. You’re the worst.”

Louis smiles and kisses his cheek. “And you’re still my favorite.” 

* * _*_

When Louis is gone, Harry freaks out, kind of. 

Harry: ok so i have a plan it might be dumb???

Harry: what if i throw him a party??

Harry: he keeps tellin me he can’t have one for his birthday bc he doesn’t wanna bother his sisters and he has to spend actual christmas eve w/ his fam

Harry: ok i don’t rly have a place to have this party fuCK 

Rosie: i think it’s a good idea! you’re so sweet. 

Niall: if u do have a party will there be booze

Harry: maybe

Niall: u gimme a time n place ok

Harry: my issue is that i dont have either of those things

Harry: also is this too cliche

Ellie: yes but do it anyway

Harry: ://

Eva: you can have it my house i guess

Eva: ONLY if you plan the whole thing out on your own 

Rosie: I’ll help you plan it out! i love decorating and cooking and stuff

Harry: EVE ARE YOU SERIOUS

Eva: yeah mom’s going on a business trip this weekend i’ll be home alone

Eva: just not too crazy ok?? 

Harry: I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU 

Harry: rosie can i come over friday to plan???

Rosie: sure!!! 

* * *

  _Thursday_

Harry basically does nothing for all of the school day. Even multicultural club is boring. It’s another one of the things that will inevitably look good on his resumé but in actuality he is extremely bored with. When he joined Eva asked him, “What ethnicity even are you?”

He’d answered, “I think someone’s Dutch on my mom’s side? Polish? I don’t know.” 

Whatever.

This meeting is especially boring because no one wants to do anything. They all have one more day of school until they’re free for two weeks, and culture is essentially the last thing on their minds. He gets a text halfway through the meeting. 

Louis: tell mr whatshisface that u have to leave early!! it’s snowing and i don’t want you to walk home in the cold :( 

Harry: marry me

He just kind of lets that one slip, but. No one has to know how much he means it. 

His teacher lets him go because of the weather, and Harry dashes out of the school without slipping on any ice. When he opens the door to Louis’ car, “Blue Christmas” is playing, and Louis actually looks in pain. 

“Fix it, please,” he whines. 

Harry laughs and plays “Mistletoe” by Justin Bieber from his phone instead. 

Louis bangs his head against the steering wheel and the car honks. “Why do you even _have_ this?” 

“Gemma had a phase,” Harry reasons. Louis gives him a look. “I may have also had a phase at the same time. Don’t judge me.”

“I have every right to judge you,” Louis mutters. “Now change it.”

Harry laughs and puts on “Cold December” by Matt Costa. “Not quite Christmas music,” Harry says. 

“Ten times better,” Louis says, pulling out of the parking lot and turning on his windshield wipers. 

“You’re a lifesaver, by the way,” Harry tells him. “I would’ve been freezing if I walked home in this. My cheeks are pink enough.”

Harry laughs and blushes and fuck that. 

“I’m a thinker, what can I say,” Louis laughs. “And besides, your cheeks are cute when they’re all pink.”

Harry gets pinker. 

“So have you thought of a gift yet?” Harry asks. 

“No.”

“You’re really making this tough on me, aren’t you?” 

“I’m shooting for impossible, actually,” Louis murmurs. 

“Asshole.”

“The finest.”

“Do you have a favorite cake flavor?” Harry asks. He’s pretty damn bad at nonchalant. 

“Just cake in general is good. Red velvet’s always a crowd pleaser. Or chocolate? I don’t know; don’t pressure me, Harry.”

“Sorry,” Harry says, laughing. 

“S’all right. We’re here, anyway.” 

Harry hadn’t even noticed they were in his neighborhood. The ride is pretty short. 

“Thanks for the ride. And letting me stay defrosted.”

Louis laughs, says, “Couldn’t have a frozen Hazza before Christmas.”

Harry just shakes his head fondly and makes to leave the car. He’s stopped by Louis taking his hand and pulling him back in, cupping his cheeks. For a second, Harry thinks that Louis is gonna kiss him proper, their breath is mingling, and he’s sure that if they were outside they’d be surrounded in a winter haze of white. The air around them is so heavy, but it’s a comforting anticipation, like sleeping on Christmas Eve. But instead he gets a kissed dropped to his forehead and then his cheek. 

“Have a good night, H.” 

“You too.”

How Harry doesn’t scream or cry once he reaches his room, he doesn’t really know. 

Harry: fuck this im so done

Niall: did he suck ur dick and then spit

Rosie: Niall!

Niall: sry i thought it was srs problem if that happened to me i’d be pretty upset

Eva: harry what did he do

Harry: how do you know this isn’t about school or something why did you have to jump to “him” 

Ellie: we’re not dumb, sweetheart

Harry: :( 

Harry: ok so like i was getting out the car cause he drove me home again and he hadn’t kissed me on the cheek yet so he took my hand and cupped my cheeks and i swear to gOD he was gonna kiss me and then he didnt :((( 

Harry: just my forehead and my cheek

Harry: what if he’s just fucking with me what if this is all a plot

Harry: I JUST LIKE HIM A LOT

Rosie: well tomorrow we’re gonna do loads of planning to make him have the best birthday ever! then he’ll kiss you for sure, cutie!

Eva: when i called him hot i forgot to mention you are also a hot piece of ass

Eva: he’s gonna fuck you one day if it’s the last thing he does

Niall: damn straight!!!

Harry sighs. 

* * * 

_Friday_

Harry doesn’t see Louis all day, but he and Rosie spend at least two hours furiously writing down ideas and drinking a lot of tea. They sit in her lavender room and make a bunch of lists. 

“Evangeline will be okay with us baking at her house, right?” Harry asks. 

“Of course! She bakes a lot in her free time but doesn’t really tell anyone about it.” 

The more you know. 

“And we have enough decorations? I just want it to be lovely,” Harry sighs. 

“It will be, Harry. I promise.” 

Okay. Okay. 

“Now lets wind down a little. We’ve done so much planning. We have mistletoe and lights and cake and we’re going to order a whole bunch of pizza, so don’t even worry!  C’mon, I have Rocky Road downstairs and all of season two of Gossip Girl recorded on my t.v. downstairs. We can text everyone about the party while we watch.” 

_Saturday_

Harry is a mess for all of Saturday morning and most of the afternoon. He texted Louis last night about coming over to Eva’s house to hang out (to which he complied, thank god), and Harry had dragged Rosie around the mall in search for the perfect present. In the end, it wasn’t as good as he had hoped, but he was focusing on too many things at once and it was messing with his head. He bought extra lights at the dollar store because he’s paranoid as hell, and when they finally make it to Eva’s house it’s only 3. 

Harry bakes like a madman and doesn’t play any Christmas music because he’s besotted. They cook and decorate, and honestly, bless his friends. The guest list itself isn’t too big, given that they gave one day’s warning, but the important people like Gemma, Zayn, and Liam are coming. The grand total is around 20, and Harry would say that’s good given that Zayn only has so much beer and Eva told them not to push it. 

The house is magnificent by 7, though. There’s a cake that says “Happy Birthday Louis!” on it (red velvet), lights strung in every room, mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, and there’s a fire going. The whole house feels warm, and everything is backlit with Christmas-light gold. Rosie slings an arm around his waist, and from one of the big chairs, Eva says, “You did good, son. Now you just need your boy to get here and for everyone to shout surprise.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Is a surprise party too corny?”

“We’ve gone over this!” Rosie exclaims. “It’s wonderful. And it’s a combination of his birthday and Christmas. Who doesn’t love that?” 

“Okay, yes. He’s gonna love it.” 

“Of course he is, dumbass. He’s just as smitten with you, you’re just blind,” Eve says. She keeps him sane, Harry supposes. 

When people start arriving, Eva greets them like a good hostess, and Harry looks down at his black and jeans and forest green button down. Maybe he doesn’t even look cute. Ellie is watching him from across the room and she gives him a clap on the shoulder and says, “You look fine, Harry.”

“How did you even know that I was worried?” Harry sighs. 

“I can tell. We’ve been friends for years. Do you expect so little of me?”

Harry smiles fondly and gives her a hug. He releases her sooner than he’d like because Niall is shouting, “The Mothership is coming into port!” 

Nobody gave him that code. Harry knows what it means anyway. He can see out the window from here; Louis and Gemma are walking up the path to the house. Harry’s hears his heartbeat in his chest and his hands get a little clammy. “All right everyone, when Eva opens the door, just say happy birthday, okay?”

There’s a 30 second anxious wait, and then there’s a knock, and Evangeline is opening the door to a snowy Louis and Gemma, wrapped up in coats and hats. 

“Happy Birthday!” everyone shouts.

“Merry fucking Christmas!” Louis shouts back. He’s laughing, and his face is so happy. Harry feels like all of the little Christmas lights are shining right on him. He’s stomach is doing the flipping thing. “I can’t believe it!” His grin is so pretty, but it falls a little when he says, “Who’s responsible for all this?” 

Everyone in the room points at Harry. Fuck this. 

Louis lets his hand linger on Gemma’s waist before walking over to Harry as he sheds his coat. “It was you?” 

Harry rubs the back of his neck. “I – um. Yeah. Me.”

“Can I talk to you in another room?” Louis asks, his voice is a little hushed and Harry can see his friends watching him. 

He nods, and Louis takes him by the wrist as he leads them into the guest bedroom where Harry has been putting coats and presents. Both Niall _and_ Evangeline wink at him. 

“You planned a whole birthday party for me?” Louis asks once the door is shut. He’s still holding onto Harry’s wrist. He chucks his coat onto the bed. He’s wearing a deep maroon sweater; Harry wants to cuddle him in.

“Rosie helped,” Harry says. Louis gives him a look. “Well, yeah. You kept saying that you didn’t know if you were going to be able to do anything, and I felt bad. I wasn’t kidding when I said you deserve the best.” Harry rubs the back of his neck again. 

“You’re too good to me,” Louis murmurs. 

“I got you gift, too,” Harry says, laughing but still a little flustered. 

“Do you ever listen?” 

“It was important to get you at least a little something,” Harry argues, pulling his wrist from Louis’ light grip. He rubs the place where his hand was. He goes behind the bed to pick up the two little wrapped packages he has and says, “Wrapped it myself.” He’s wearing a dumb little grin and he knows it, but he gives them to Louis with a dimple in his cheek and his hair in his eyes.  “Since I didn’t really know what to get you because you wouldn’t tell me I just kind of went with it?

Louis tears them open with zero finesse, and he chuckles at the first one. 

He holds up a pair of  AE boxers with gingerbread men on them, and next to it they say, “Don’t bite my head!”

“Harry, this is naughty!”

Harry just shrugs and smiles innocently. “If you were a gingerbread man I’m sure you wouldn’t want your head bitten either.”

Louis pokes his chest and opens the smaller one. It’s a Marvel phone case. 

“ You keep telling me that we need to have a Marvel marathon, so...”

He tugs his phone out of his pocket – Harry has no idea how he carries it around with no case – and clicks it in to place right away. 

“You are the absolute best, Harry.” He pulls Harry in for a big hug, and Harry can’t help but breath him in. 

“Happy Birthday,” Harry says. 

“Merry Christmas,” Louis whispers back.

“You’re an old man now,” Harry mutters into his neck. 

Louis thumps on the back of his head. “17, love.”

“Almost as cool as turning 9,” Harry giggles. Louis smooths his hair. Harry wants to look at him. 

“I’ve still got a few more days, anyway. I can’t help that you’re so young.”

“I’m in my prime,” Harry argues. 

Louis steps back from the hug and looks at Harry for a moment, his head a little bit cocked. He looks coated in gold on a backdrop of winter blue. Snowflakes stick to the window behind them; Harry sticks to Louis like snow to streets. Louis’ hands find his wrists, his shoulders, and then his cheeks. 

He kisses him as soft as midnight whispers. Harry doesn’t flounder for more than five seconds, probably. His hands find Louis’ waist, and he kisses with what feels good. Louis is warm and he can still see the gold behind his closed eyes. Wind taps at the window and Harry’s hands feel right. 

Harry is pliant under Louis’ touch, getting blown away by the feeling of nails running along the back of his neck and bodies pressed so close together Harry can barely breathe with it. There are goosebumps storming along his skin, and his nose barely brushes Louis’ cheek. Louis pulls back first, but kisses down Harry’s neck before speaking at all. He keeps his hands cupping Harry’s face, thumbs running windshield wipers along his heated skin. 

“See, H? We just kissed, and we’re not even under the mistletoe.”

Harry giggles, despite himself. _“_ Want me to find some? Because I can make it happen. It’s in the living room.” 

Louis kisses his cheek, and their lips brush as he says, “Fuck the mistletoe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> have a wonderful holiday everyone! i love you all; thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day.  
> twitter: @androgynouslou  
> tumblr: gingersnaplou


End file.
